


Start of an Age

by rinnwrites



Series: Stories from the Stark Administration [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Son Tony Stark, M/M, Secret Service Agent Bucky Barnes, Sexyimes Adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 21:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnwrites/pseuds/rinnwrites
Summary: Howard's presidency is over, and Tony and Bucky have everything they ever wanted right in front of them.for:Winteriron Week 2019 - Day 1: "Are we really gonna do this here?"andBucky Barnes Bingo - Y4: Winteriron





	Start of an Age

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends, this is the conclusion of my little journey into an AU that ended up far longer than I intended. I may toss in some extra drabbles here and there, maybe about WI, or maybe other characters in the 'verse, but this is the last of the planned installations for these boys. I am not in love with this one, and I may revisit to tweak it, but I hope some of y'all can enjoy it as is! Thanks for reading this story that got away from me!

“Are we really gonna do this here?”

The question struck just the right tone of amused and chiding, enough to draw Tony’s attention from where he was deliberately loosening the black tie knotted at Bucky’s throat. 

They sat in the back of a black town car, Bucky leaning against the door with Tony practically in his lap, the both of them disheveled and flushed, lips kiss-swollen. 

Tony looked up at him with annoyance in his eyes, nearly enough to cover the doubt washing over him at Bucky’s words. 

But Bucky knew him well enough to see it, to see the flash of panic that told him his genius was moments away from spiraling into dark thoughts they’d both rather avoid. After literally  _ years _ of being told no, that he had to wait, or he couldn’t have what he wanted, Bucky didn’t blame him. 

It was finally the day they’d both been waiting for; President Danvers had taken office, Howard had been escorted quietly from the White House to a private airstrip and was already headed back home to California to lick his wounds.

Only minutes ago, Bucky had herded Tony into a car behind the capitol, allowing himself to be pulling in behind even as Bucky reported Tony’s status into his comm for the very last time. “Heartbreaker is leaving the perimeter.” 

It had been Maria Hill’s voice that responded, “Copy that, Agent Barnes. Thank you for your service, your assignment is complete.”

Any other time he would have been embarrassed at the teasing in her tone, but in that moment he couldn’t have cared less, finally tugging the unit from his ear for good and letting Tony pull him into a bruising kiss, one that quickly got heated, even as the driver pulled away from the capitol, and led them to right here - panting in the backseat somewhere in the middle of Inauguration Day traffic. 

Bucky shook his head, smiling softly as Tony glared up at him, fingers frozen on the knot of his tie, “Don’t look at me like that, we’re definitely doing this, I just thought we might enjoy, ya know, getting a room.” He reached into the inside pocket of his suit jacket and revealed a hotel key card, waving it in front of Tony’s face, which blossomed into a smile. 

“Wow you were pretty confident that I was a sure thing, huh?” 

The joke was weak, and Bucky rolled his eyes, not pointing out that he’d never been so sure of anything in his life as he cupped Tony’s cheek with metal fingers and kissed him sweetly, pulling away just in time for the car to pull up at the delivery entrance to the hotel. 

They stepped out of the car then into the service elevator, and Tony’s grateful eyes flashing at him all was the thanks Bucky needed for having the forethought to plan a paparazzi-free escape for them both. 

They took rode up to their room in charged silence, Bucky’s fingers twitching, even as he let them into the room. Tony’s hands were back on him before the door could even click shut. He tugged Bucky’s tie loose in one tug, sliding it off and discarding it on the floor, then pushed the suit jacket after it to get his hands on the buttons of his shirt. 

He popped them open, one, two, three, stopping as the white fabric folded back to reveal the top of a kevlar vest, and Tony looked up at Bucky with big eyes, “Have you been wearing this all along?” he asked, the look on his face delicate, if a little bit fearful. 

Bucky shrugged, carding his hand through Tony’s unruly curls, and making quick work of his bright blue tie as he answered, “Not all the time, only in crowds, only since…” He didn’t finish his sentence, but they both heard it in their minds, only since Boston. Since Bucky had taken a bullet in the arm for Tony three years ago. 

Tony’s fingers went absently to the back of Bucky’s metal prosthetic, the pad of his index finger fitting just perfectly into the mark there as he considered the vest, running his other hand over the sturdy fabric covering Bucky’s chest. “No more need for this.” He insisted, unbuttoning the rest of the dress shirt and pulling at the straps of the vest to no avail.

  
Bucky’s hands moved to help him, practiced at the removal of the armour he’d grown used to wearing - as much to protect his body from harm as his mind from anxiety - the weight of it had never felt heavy until now, while his and Tony’s hands worked together to remove it, Tony lifting it from his shoulders and setting it aside carefully on a chair, with something akin to reverence. 

The luxurious looking bed beckoned them and Bucky answered, toeing his socks and shoes off and sitting on the edge in only his trousers and an undershirt as he reached out for Tony. 

The now former first son stayed just out of Bucky’s reach while he shrugged off his jacket and slowly went about unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. He bit his lip and looked up at Bucky through dark lashes, the warm brown of his eyes searing into Bucky’s soul as his mouth went dry. Unlike on Bucky, the fabric of Tony’s shirt parted to tease bare skin, a smooth olive chest, paler than his face but toned, from the time he spent in his lab, running experiments and tinkering with his machines. Bucky’s flesh fingers itched to touch him. 

Only when his shirt was gone did Tony shed his shoes and step into Bucky’s embrace, kissing him again, getting a thrill, as he did every time, that Bucky didn’t have to push him away anymore. This was happening, he could have it. 

“I’ve been wanting to get this suit off of you since the moment I laid eyes on you.” he muttered against Bucky’s lips, dragging the undershirt up enough to run his hands over his sides. 

Bucky laughed, sliding his own hands over Tony’s chest then parting his legs to pull Tony closer by the belt loops. “I remember that. You were half asleep, and almost too dead tired to care that I caught you checking me out. I knew I was in trouble from the start.”

“I can’t believe it’s been four years.” Tony said softly, “four years of waiting for this.” He found Bucky’s hands and laced their fingers together, meeting pale blue eyes and holding Bucky’s gaze for a moment like he was trying to convince himself this was real. 

“Too much waiting.” Bucky intoned, both an agreement and an encouragement. He kissed Tony again and dropped his hands to pull the undershirt off and finally put them chest to chest. He didn’t give himself time to think about Tony seeing his scars for the first time, busying himself instead with the buckle of Tony’s belt, unfastening it with ease, and only freezing when he felt warm fingers trail over the seam at his shoulder, the line where skin met metal, where jagged scars spread over his skin, marring what was left of his shoulder and the left side of his chest. 

When he looked up, Bucky didn’t see any disgust in Tony’s eyes, only a familiar awe that warmed him to his core, sometimes he couldn’t believe that someone like Tony thought so highly of him. They stayed like that for a moment, quiet and brief, until Bucky resumed his movements, unbuttoning Tony’s pants and letting them fall to the floor, where Tony kicked them away. 

The spell of their quiet moment broken, Tony looked down at Bucky with an all too familiar hunger in his eyes, and pushed him back onto the mattress, looking ready to devour him with a fire that had been building for four years. 

*****  
  


When Tony woke up the sun was just setting, warm light streaming through the hotel windows, illuminating the mess of discarded clothing that littered the room. There was an unfamiliar weight over his waist, that he immediately knew was Bucky, a spark of joy bursting in his chest as he realized that this could be his normal now. He could fall asleep and wake up to Bucky by his side...though he’d never been able to get a straight answer about what Bucky’s next step was. All he knew was that it wouldn’t be executive protection, not again. 

“You’re thinking too loud,” came Bucky’s voice from beside him, amused and muffled by the pillow where his face was half buried. 

Tony turned into his chest and snuggled in a little closer, reaching out to push long brown hair out of Bucky’s face. “Just thinking about, well, us.” 

Bucky grinned sleepily at him, “What about us? We did a great job here.” 

“Of course we did,” Tony laughed, “but that’s not exactly what I meant.” his voice only wavered slightly at the end, despite his attempts to hide his uncertainty. 

Quickly sobering up from his giddy post-coital nap, Bucky adjusted them so he could see Tony’s face, “What’s wrong?”

“I just…” Tony hesitated, his eyes falling to the sheets where he fixated on a loose thread at the edge instead of Bucky. Bucky’s heart swooped a little, a pinprick of fear that this was all Tony had wanted, one shot at his bodyguard before he moved on to the next thing. “I was just thinking about what’s next, you know? I’ve got Stark Industries, I start in R&D at the New York offices in a few weeks and I….I hope you’ll come to visit, at least. You never told me if you got a new assignment.”

Bucky felt a twinge of guilt that he’d assumed the worst of Tony, even if for a second, and a twinge more that he’d held out on the guy for so long. “I think I can make that happen.” He said matter-of-factly, “Should be pretty easy, actually.”

Tony smiled softly at him, his gaze returning to Bucky’s face, eyes warm and hopeful, “yeah?”

“Yeah,” he confirmed, “particularly seeing as my next assignment is in the Brooklyn Field Office, I think I can make that work.” 

Tony’s eyes lit up, even as he groped for a spare pillow to whack Bucky over the head with it, “You asshole! You let me worry all this time when you  _ knew _ you’d be in New York too?”

Bucky just laughed, struggling to get away from Tony’s pillow attack while keeping him within arms reach. “In my defense, I just got assigned last week,” he chuckled, wrestling the pillow away from Tony and pinning him down to the bed. 

He leaned down to kiss him thoroughly, putting his apology and more into the gesture then pulling away to catch his gaze with a sparkle in his eyes, “Besides, you couldn’t possibly think I can give up looking out for you. You’re stuck with me now, Heartbreaker.”


End file.
